Destoroyah
'''Destoroyah '''is the cruel and merciless main antagonist of Godzilla vs Destoroyah. History Godzilla vs Destoroyah Destoroyah's origin lie in the Oxygen Destroyer, the device that killed the original Godzilla. After it's detonation, the energy was released, and it revived and mutated a group of precambrian crustaceans that lay beneath Tokyo Bay. 42 years later, they were released by underwater drilling and spread. Several find their way into an aquarium and kill some of the fish. They grow into their two-meter forms and escape, destroying a bridge and hiding in a factory. The Japan Self Defense Force (JSDF) send in several soldiers to kill the aggregates, but their rifles did no damage. The creatures badly injured or killed a number of soldiers. The JSDF attacked them with flamethrowers, causing the aggregates to flee. It is known now that the aggregates are vulnerable to the extreme heat or cold. The JSDF bring in Maser Tanks, Ultra Low Temperature lasers, and cooling shells. When the aggregates emerge, they are bomboarded, and it seems to be working until the creatures merge with each other and form a giant aggregate monster. He sprouts wings and retreats. The JSDF come up with the idea to lure Godzilla to Destoroyah to destroy him. A psychic, Miki Saegusa, protests, but they decide to lure Godzilla Jr. to Destoroyah, knowing Godzilla will follow. Miki and another psychic use their psychic powers to make Junior change course over Japan. Destoroyah confronts him anyway and attacks. Junior knocks Destoroyah down, but he recovers and tears Junior's skin with his double jaw, injecting micro-oxygen into him. Junior then blasts him twice with his radioactive energy, knocking him into a factory. As Godzilla arrives, Destoroyah returns in his final and most powerful form, knocking Godzilla down and grabbing Junior. He flies into the air and drops him onto the ground before hitting him with his micro-oxygen beam, killing him. Godzilla recovers, enraged at Junior's death. Destoroyah lands, bellowing a challenge. Destoroyah hits Godzilla with multiple micro-oxygen rays and pummels him with his mass before dragging him into the ocean. However, Godzilla unleashes his full fury on Destoroyah, blasting him with his red spiral atomic ray and causing the monster to spurt vast amounts of blood. Destoroyah turns back into his small aggregate forms and attacks Godzilla, who releases a powerful nuclear pulse, destroying the aggregates. Godzilla mourns the death of his son, causing his meltdown to go critical. The JSDF dispatch several Super X III and maser tanks armed with freezing masers to counter the meltdown. As Godzilla mourns his son, Destoroyah arrives and pulls Godzilla away from his son in order to continue the fight. Godzilla's dorsal fins melt, and the meltdown causes Godzilla's rays to increase in strngth to immeasurable levels. Godzilla releases the ray, blasting Destoroyah apart and decimating the landscape. Destoroyah tries to escape the meltdown by flying, but the JSDF and the Super X III freeze his wings, causing him to fall to the ground and explode. Godzilla Island Destoroyah is under the control of Xilien Zaguresu. She used the maser cannon to attack Godzilla, but the cannon was eventually destroyed with the combined efforts of Godzilla, Mothra, Rodan, and Moguera. In retaliation, Zaguresu unleashed Destoroyah. Destoroyah attacked Godzilla Jr. and knocked him to the ground. Godzilla roars a challenge, and Destoroyah fires his micro-oxygen ray, knocking Godzilla down as well. Moguera fires its ray at Destoroyah to no effect. Destoroyah ignores Moguera and attacks Junior again, throwing him to the ground. Rodan attacks Destoroyah from behind, only to get knocked into a mountain. Godzilla recovers and shoots at Destoroyah with his atomic rays. Destoroyah jumps over the ray and lands on Godzilla, pounding him. Torema tries to help using Moguera, but is knocked out by the behemoth. Mothra tries to attack Destoroyah, but is knocked down as well. The distraction gives Godzilla enough time to knock Destoroyah away, who lands next to the maser cannon, which fires and blows up the titan. Category:Antagonist Monsters Category:Flying Monsters Category:Heisei Monsters Category:Monsters